Uncanny X-Force/Issue 1
It was November 2012 when Mitt Romney was elected as President of the United States. His policies were some of the most hateful in history; chief among them, an act that would place all unlicensed mutants into so called “improvement camps”. Eventually, he had devised a “cure” for mutants. It didn’t work. Over time, mutants began getting executed publicly. The X-Men were one of the things Romney never liked. He ordered the X-Men to be shut down and brought to the camps. There was a battle between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men, resulting in Charles Xavier’s death, disbanding the X-Men all together. The students at his school were taken into custody. However, unfortunately for the government, a few escaped. Romney did not gain control of Genosha, and six of the X-Men: Cyclops, Storm, X-23, Bishop, Colossus and Shadowcat escaped into the protection of Magneto, the island’s ruler. Now, Cyclops has devised a plan that will hopefully stop Romney’s tyranny. The X-Men is dead, the X-Force has been born. ---- “Who are you?” President Romney asked as he saw the young man waiting in the Oval Office. He reached for his pager. “Secur-” “They’re not coming…” the man interrupted. “What do you want?” The President asks, afraid. The man walks closer to Romney, and fixes his tie. “Are you going to kill me?” The young man looks at Romney and shakes his head. “No, I’m not going to kill you.” Romney notices how the young man is staring at him, almost through him, as though there were something behind him. He pivots, and six other figures are standing there, silent. “Who are you?” Romney asks. “My name is Scott Summers,” the man says, striking fear into Romney,”and you started a war, mister President.” “Please, don’t hurt me!” “Again, I’m not going to do a thing to you, despite how much I’d love to. My friends here will be doing that.” The tallest man, maybe in his mid fifties, walks up to the President and Cyclops and stands before him. Cyclops walks to where the man was standing and watches. “You- you- you’re...Magneto…” “Indeed I am, Mr President. And you are one of the most sickening individuals I have ever met. You don’t deserve to die quickly…” “Pl-please…” Romney says through tears. “Other than sending millions of my kind to their grave, who else did you kill?” Magneto asks, using his power to levitate himself, above the President. “Ple-please..” “Who else did you kill, Romney.” “Charles Xavier..” The President says. “No, and that is exactly the reason why you must die. You seem not to care of the hundreds of students you had killed, the children in your so-called “improvement camps”, the victims of your “cure”. You are a despicable creature, Mr President…” “If you don’t kill me, I’ll-” Romney starts. “The time for bargaining is long past. You are going to die screaming.” Magneto says, without emotion. He pulls out a small vial from under his cloak. “Your scientists called this a trigger scent...it unlocks the most severe barbarism I have ever seen in a living creature, and your people created it.” “Erik, please, don’t” Laura said to him, almost begging. “I’m sorry, child, but he must suffer…” “Do it, Erik.” Cyclops says. Magneto throws the vial at Romney and walks away. The trigger scent induces rage in X-23 and she leaps at him, making him scream as she uses her claws to tear into the President. Kitty Pryde tries to look away but Cyclops says “No, Kitty, watch.” Storm gives Cyclops a angry look before they all look back at the gruesome scene. Romney is on the floor, painted red with his own blood, his mouth now screaming silent screams. One arm is completely severed, his head is only half attached to his neck, and his stomach is torn right open. X-23 stands over him, her face a mixture of regret and satisfaction. Cyclops walks up and pushes Laura aside as he tears off the partially attached head of Mitt Romney. “We won, Laura. Be proud.” Cyclops says. “No, Scott. We haven’t won anything yet. This has only just begun.” Magneto says. Category:Uncanny X-Force Category:Bloxx Category:Katie Category:Issues